


Movie Night

by rsa_27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family moments, Funny, disney movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charmings have movie night with Hook and show him "Peter Pan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Henry caught up with Hook at Granny’s Diner. The captain was sitting in his normal booth, enjoying a hot chocolate with cinnamon. He slid in on the other side of the booth and said, “Looks like mom and I got you hooked on those. Pun intended.”

“Very funny, lad. These things are delicious!”

“Better than rum?”

“Better _with_ rum is more like it,” Hook grinned at the boy and asked, “So, what can I do for you lad?”

“I wanted to invite you for movie night at my grandparents’. We thought we could watch the cartoon you’re in.”

“That moving picture thing your mom said I have a…. What was that word? Perm?”

Henry burst into wild laughter, barely being able to breathe. He was already imagining the captain’s reaction at his cartoon self.  “Yes, that,” he finally managed to say, “are you up for it?”

“That I am. Let’s go so we can get this moving picture started. I’m sure I’m just as dashing on screen.”

Henry muffled his laugh as he walked out the diner with Hook. “Yeah… you’ll see.”

 

When they arrived at the Charmings’ loft, Snow and David were curled up on the love seat, baby Neal in his father’s protective arms. Emma was sitting on the sofa, with a bowl of that thing they ate while watching the moving picture box   – _what is it called again? Oh right, popcorn_ –  on her lap. The movie picture box was all set and the words “Peter Pan” were showing on the screen.

“Wait… I thought this movie was about _me_ , not that creepy child-man that captured Henry,” Hook asked, utterly confused as to why anyone would want to tell a story about that villain.

Emma motioned the seat next to her and Henry hopped on the couch on Emma’s right, Hook taking the seat on her left.

“Actually, Pan is hero in this story. You happen to be villain,” responded Snow.

“Am I as devilishly handsome and witty on screen as I am in real life, your majesty?”

Emma rolled her eyes and elbowed him, “How about you stop asking questions and just watch, okay? You’re gonna love this.”

Snow, David and Henry muffled laughs. Hook looked from them to Emma. “What’s so funny?”

Henry pressed play on the tiny moving-box-controlling-thing.

As they reached the part where Pan took Wendy and her brothers flying to Neverland, Hook, who had been quiet so far, interjected. “Pan was frustratingly annoying, but this singing version of him is quite worse.”

“It makes the movie more fun for little kids, Hook. Quit complaining,” answered Emma. She had gotten comfortable next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her golden locks tickling his neck. He moved his arm underneath her, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her closer.

They had reached Neverland. And there was the moment they were all waiting for. Captain Hook, on screen, in his full perm and mustache glory.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!”

They all laughed.  “STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN’T FUNNY! THAT IS NOT ME! I AM A DASHING RAPSCALLION! WHAT? THE CROCODILE IS REAL? I AM NOT AFRAID OF A CROC! WHAT IS THAT BLOODY TICKING?!”

Emma was laughing so hard, she almost rolled off the couch. She buried her face on his chest, trying to contain her laugh. Snow had tears in her eyes from laughing and David was out of breath. Henry, who had moved to sitting on the ground, shoved his face on a pillow.

“I need rum. I can’t watch this without rum.”

They continued the movie as Hook emptied his rum flask. They reached the scene where Pan tricked Mr. Smee, pretending to be Hook.

“Alright, I will admit, Smee isn’t the smartest man on my ship. That part is plausible. This is still the most ridiculous lie I’ve ever heard.”

“I think you’re out of rum, Killian. Just hold tight, I’m going to get you some beer.”

“Swan. Please. I need something stronger,” he pleaded, grabbing her hand and making a sad-puppy face.

“Emma, there’s whiskey in the top cabinet. I think our captain will need it,” said David, his face still red from laughter.

“Aye, I will. These are lies! My _Jolly Roger_ was the most beautiful ship in all 7 seas, that right there is a sorry excuse for a ship!”

Hook downed multiple glasses of whiskey by the time the movie was over. He murmured multiple times about how this man on screen was “pathetic”, and “not the dashing gentleman I am.” The “fake” Captain Hook had been defeated and tried to escape the ticking crocodile, as Pan commandeered his ship.

“Henry, lad, why did they make this? I quite glad you had that book to tell the real story of Captain Hook. I was fine with being portrayed as a villain, but that?! That is defamation! And I would never let the _Jolly_ be commandeered by children!”

“You did give up the _Jolly_ …” Emma said, moving away from Hook and expecting a pillow to be throw at her face.

“Aye! Willingly! I will not have it said that I lost my ship!”

Snow tried to calm him, “Oh come on Captain! The movie was fun!”

“FUN? Alright, let’s try your movie, Snow! I’m sure it’s just as bad!” he threatened.

“Nope, not bad at all. I can make animals do my chores. It would be quite handy in real life actually,” she mused.

“That’s not fair! What about you, Charming? Are you in it?”

“Yes I am…” answered a reluctant David, “but all I do is sing and I look like I’m wearing lipstick.”

“HA! I have more lines than Prince Charming!”

David laughed at Hook’s minor victory, but threw popcorn at him nevertheless.

“Wait… Is Princess Emma in the movie? Because if she is, I need to see this now!”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I am not in a movie Hook! And if I was, I would be one ass-kicking princess.”

Hook stopped to consider other fairy tales. “Henry, who else has a movie?”

“Well, just about everyone. There’s Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, Robin Hood…”

“Robin has a movie too?? Is it anything close to the real thing? Or is it a slanderous lie, like mine?”

“His personality is dead on but… he’s a fox in it.”

“Henry, movie night is an every week occasion now,” he declared, “I need to see your grandmother speak to animals and Robin as a bloody fox!”

The Charmings laughed at Hook’s excitement. He got up to help Emma take the glasses and popcorn back to the kitchen and took her hand in his as they discussed his frustrations with the lie they had just watched. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at a clock, or crocodiles, the same”, they heard him say. Snow leaned close to her husband and whispered, “Looks like we have a new family member.”

 


End file.
